


Less-Than-Fine Art Fridays

by Cliopadra



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Accidental harm, Anthony's wank corner, Asphyxiation, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Babies, Beelzebub Has a Penis (Good Omens), Belly Kink, Coronavirus, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley is a straw, Dildos, Eclairs, Eggpreg, Eggs, Explosion Kink, F/F, F/M, Felching, Food Kink, Foot Fetish, Ghost Sex, Glory Hole, Halloween, Inflation, Kermit the Frog - Freeform, Lactation Kink, M/M, Macro/Micro, Medical Kink, Multi, Muscles, Naga, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Nasophilia, Nipple Play, Nyotaimori, Oculolinctus, Other, Oviposition, Paperwork, Parody, Phone Sex, Plant fucking, Pregnancy, Scissoring, Sdom va'Amora | Sodom and Gomorrah (Abrahamic Religions), Sexual Humor, Sexual Roleplay, Shedding, Shibari, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Sounding, Spanking, Stripping, Stuffing, Sushi, Tentacles, Unbirth, Vagina Dentata, Vore, Wing Kink, blowjob, cars in lingerie, hand pussies, himbos, paint, scissors, using crowley as a rope, wearing the other party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliopadra/pseuds/Cliopadra
Summary: A compilation of badly drawn, cursed and kinky art prompts from discord for the (Return of) Less-Than-Fine Art Friday challenge.Each prompt deals with a different kink (except for the first few that are very mild as they try to be in the tone of the LTFAF ran by my predecessor, then I said fuck it and started making trash) in a parody way.Each chapter a different kink.- check chapter names to skip kinks that are in any way triggering or squicky for you.Updates every Friday!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 316
Kudos: 1059





	1. Himbo Rights!

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 1:

**Himbo Gabe**


	2. Eclairs

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 2:

**The foodie dream**

****


	3. The Bentley

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 3:

**A Hot & Sexy Bentley **


	4. Valentine's day edition

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 4:

**Saint Valentine's day gummy lingerie problems.**


	5. Hastur

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 5:

**Cursed Frog Time**

****


	6. How to effort

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 6:

**Effort Classes**

****


	7. Shibari

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 7:

**Headphones in pocket binding style**

****


	8. The Virus

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 8:

 **Wrong Protection**


	9. Fly dick

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 9:

**Blow,Gabriel Blow.**

****


	10. Snake titties

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 10:

**Snitties**

****


	11. Breaking rules

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 11:

**This sign can't stop me because fuck heaven**

****


	12. Easter special - oviposition

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 12:

**Easterposition**

****


	13. Nantaimori

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 13:

**PP roll**

****


	14. God

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 14:

**Sexy God**

****


	15. Baking cakes - lockdown video special

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 15:

**Cake Cam**

****


	16. Paperwork

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 16:

**Dagon getting thoroughly fucked by paperwork**

****


	17. Vore

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 17:

**Vore**

****


	18. Plant fucking

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 18: 

**Disciplining Naughty Plants**

****


	19. 1 year show edition roleplay

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 19: 

**Destroying Earth Roleplay**

****


	20. Med Fet

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 20:

**Med Fet**

****


	21. Lactation

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 21:

**Surprise lactation**

****


	22. Hand pussies

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 22:

**Hand Holding?**

****


	23. Foot Fetish

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 23:

**Foot fetish time!**

****


	24. Micro/Macro

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 24:

**Micro/Macro**

****


	25. Tentacles

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 25:

**Getting acquainted with the greenery**

****


	26. Felching

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 26:

**Felching - tasty morning angel slurpy**

****


	27. Striptease

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 27:

**Shedtease**

****


	28. Oculolinctus

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 28:

**oculolinctus - a sexual practice of the many eyed**

****


	29. Asphyxiation

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 29:

**Nagasphyxiation**

****


	30. Pregnancy/Birth - server friend had a baby edition

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 30:

**Baby time???**

****

**  
**

****


	31. Sandalphonophobia

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 31:

**Sandalphonophobia**

****


	32. Pussy pocket dimensions

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 32:

**Pussy Pocket Dimensions**

****


	33. Scissoring

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 33:

**Scissoring**

****


	34. Glory Hole

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 34:

**Glory holes**

****


	35. Nasophilia

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 35:

**Nasophilia**

****


	36. Stuffing

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 36:

**Stuffing**

****


	37. Spanking

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 37:

**Spanking**

****


	38. Wing Kink

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 38:

**Wing Kink**

****


	39. Sounding

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 39:

**Snounding (snake sounding) (Feat. Backwards dick)**

****


	40. Ghost fucking - Halloween Edition

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 40:  
Spectrophilia - Ghost fucking! ...well...discorporated husband fucking...


	41. Vagina dentata

Less-Than-Fine Art Fridays 41:  
Vagina dentata! (Feat. Ineffable wives)


	42. Explosion kink

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 42:

Explosion Kink!


	43. Unbirth

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 43:

Failed Unbirth!

  
  



	44. Nipple Play

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 44:  
Nipple Play  



	45. Dick Paint!

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 45:

Dick Paint!

(Not cursed but it’ll have to do)


	46. Muscle kink

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 46:  
Good Bromens (or just muscle kink)  



	47. Angel topper

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 47:

Angel tree topper!


	48. Happy new year

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 48:

Cham-peen


	49. Inflation kink

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 49:

Inflation kink!


	50. Reverse vore

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 50:

All The Way Through - Reverse Vore


	51. Chapter 51

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 51:  
1 year LTFAF anniversary shake up - porn of any theme drawn with non-dominant hand!


	52. Electrostimulation

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 52:  
Electrostimulation feat. Gabe Battery  
(Drawn way too quickly because I forgot it’s friday)  



	53. Crotch hearts - VDay edition

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 53:  
Valentines Day edition   
Crotch hearts!  



	54. Straw

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 54:  
Using Crowley as a Straw  
(A little context - based off a conversation where we decided that angel/demon corporations are neither hollow or filled with organs but hollow straw like tubes.)


	55. Shibari 2

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 55:  
Crowley Shibari  
(As a vast majority of current participants weren’t there in the early days of the event, I’ve decided to revisit some of the older kinks to give people a chance to curse it in their own way)  



	56. Phone sex

Less-Than-Fine Art Friday 56:

Telephone sex


End file.
